Lost Souls of 87: FnaF
by remix-the-eevee
Summary: In the year 1987 five kids went missing and no one knows what happened. Years latter Mike and his sister Susan get jobs as security guards,but for what resson, what happened to the children read and find out. A fnaf story


**Hello everybody! Remix-the-eevee here and this is my first fanfiction an fnaf one! Yay! We all know this scary game and the second one and they are kinda confusing with the strory line. So this is how i think things should go down,enjoy and no flames.**

Mike walked into his tinny little office and began his shift with a sigh."Thank God that this is my finale shift here. I can't take those damn robots any more."He sat down looking at his watch and sighed even more. "Six hours to go."

The phone began to ring which made Mike jump. He looked over at the phone starting to calm down and gave a small chuckle. "Heh, after all this time here I'm still not use to that phone ringing." He picked the phone and was in complete shock of what he heard. He couldn't make it out, was it even human?

After the strang message was over he quickly put the phone down and picked up the tablet. He noticed that Bonnie and Chica were of stage. "Son of a were are they." Mike screamed he found both of them close to his office and he quickly pushed both the buttons."Oh no you don't!" Mike said."How did they move so fast?" He wondered.

Four hours later Foxy came running down the hall, ready to attack. Mike didn't even notice, but some how the door closed on it's own."What the?" Mike yelped out."How did the door close by its self? And was that Foxy?" Mike put down the tablet for a minute to think of how he use to love Foxy. Untill the year of eightyseven. He could never forget how he and his sister watched in horror of how Foxy bit an incident girl's head. He also remembered why he got this job in the first place to find his little brother's body.

During that time five kids were reported missing, one of those kids was Mike's brother's, Jack. The last place they were all seen at was here, Freedy fazbaer diner After weeks of searching they all thought the kids were dead.

Mike shook his head"Damnit Mike, you got to let this go." He picked the tablet back up to continue his job.

After his shift was over he finally got his paycheck and was pretty mad of how much he got after almost risking his walked home feeling like he was being felt like this ever since he got that job. A couple of days ago he swore he saw some kind of shadow figure following again it could of been a cat.

As he walked to his house his door opened with great was greated by his younger sister, Susan. "Hello Susan." Mike managed to say something after being hit by door.

"Did you find him?" Susan asked hopefully to her older brother as they walked inside the house.

Mike sighed "No Susan I didn't find his body, nor any of the other kids.

Susan felt like punching something to take off her stress "Were could his body be!"

Mike sat down on the couch."Susan I know that your mad that Jack disappeared back then, so I'm I. But we dont know that he could be dead. I mean he could still be alive."

"How would he survive Mike, he was six when he disappeared. How!" she yeld

"I don't know!" he snapped back.

Susan sat down next to him"Mike, I've been thinking." She said in a low voice

"About?" Mike asked.

"Well I've been thinking about getting a specific kind of job."

Mike looked at his sister with concern. "What kind of job is it?"

"Well it's the thing you just came back from."

Mike's eyes where wide open know. "Susan you cant get that job. Those danm robots tried to kill me by stuffing me in a fazbear suit."

"I know, like you keep saying,but i have to do this. What would our parents think.

Mike froze for a second remembering the car accident back then. "Mom and Dad." he whispered.

"A Schmidt never gives up no matter how hard it is or how stupid." Susan shouted.

Mike frowned at his sister and gave a sigh. "Fine you can take the job, but you have to come out it?"

Susan hugged her brother "Got it lets have pancakes."


End file.
